


冬夜之车

by LLOSW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLOSW/pseuds/LLOSW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬天的寒夜里，一间充满了暖气的卧室，一张柔软舒适的床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬夜之车

**Author's Note:**

> 说好的麦源群过100人发车。  
> 真的是差点就翻在半路上了……

源氏知道自己有一个一直被人诟病的习惯——进屋不喜欢走门，而是喜欢翻窗户。事实上，这件事并不是他自己可以控制的。爬墙翻窗是源氏作为一个忍者的本能，一天不爬窗他就浑身不舒服。  
所以这也就是为什么在坐了十多个小时的运输机之后，浑身酸痛的源氏还是要坚持从窗户翻回寝室。他倒挂在窗外，没有亮灯的身躯几乎和冬夜融为一体，刀刃轻轻挑开窗户上的金属拴，然后他就像化作流云一般，轻盈无声的翻进了屋内。  
只是当他刚刚踏上地板的时候，床头的台灯就亮了。  
源氏心中惊了一下，不过很快就明白过来发生了什么。他虽然时刻保持警惕，但是在回到了自己熟悉信任的环境中难免会放下戒心，更何况现在正半裸上身靠在他床上的人，在源氏的潜意识中早已被归入了本来就该出现在寝室里的范畴。  
“回来了？”麦克雷使劲眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，他的语调里带着浓浓的睡意，沉淀在一屋的暖气里，听上去就像一瓶不小心打翻的红酒。  
“嗯。”源氏摘下头盔放在床头柜上，抬手将肩上半融的雪水扫下去，麦克雷打了个哈欠，揉了揉睡得零乱不堪的头发。  
“你怎么又跑我这里来睡觉了？”源氏问。  
“因为知道你今天回来啊。”麦克雷往旁边挪了挪，将被子掀开一角，“上来吧。”  
源氏轻盈的跳上床，迅速钻进暖和柔软的被子下面。麦克雷伸手揽住源氏，皮肤和冰冷的金属接触时他不由得打了个寒颤，但仍然没有犹豫的将源氏继续按进怀里。  
“你冷的和一根冰棍一样。”麦克雷假意抱怨道，源氏低声笑了出来，将自己的头埋在麦克雷温热的肩膀上。他的机体内有恒温装置，对于外界气温的变化只有数值上的概念，不过面部的人类皮肤依旧保留着珍贵的冷热感知。  
源氏的头在麦克雷的颈边蹭了蹭，松软的黑发扫过麦克雷的眼角。牛仔扶在源氏后脑上的手指跳动了一下，不动声色的向下滑了一小段距离。  
“你累了吗？”他轻轻吻了源氏的鬓角。  
源氏满足的叹了口气：“还好，反正暂时睡不着。”  
麦克雷的手指开始大胆的下滑，顺着脊椎上外露的金属一节一节的向下：“那有没有兴趣做点其他事？”  
源氏把头从他肩膀上抬起来，褐色的眼睛因笑意微微眯起：“我就猜你绝对是有目的才会来的。”  
“别把我说的那么急色。”麦克雷徒劳的辩解，但是源氏的手已经伸到了枕头下面，精准的摸到床和床垫之间一个熟悉的空隙中，掏出了一小瓶还没开封的润滑液和一包避孕套。  
“嗯？”他歪过头，向麦克雷挥了挥收缴出来的赃物。  
麦克雷一个敏捷的翻身将源氏压在身下，然后伸手将源氏手中的润滑液抽走。  
“这能怪我吗。”他单手挑开润滑液的瓶塞，“先是我出任务，又是你出任务，来来回回都快大半月了，别说你不想我。”  
说完他又从源氏手里抽走避孕套，用牙咬开纸盒，源氏瞥了一眼从盒子里落到枕头边的小包装，冲麦克雷挑了挑眉毛：“十个？你打算一晚上用完？”  
麦克雷正在将润滑液倒在右手中指上：“怎么，你怕了吗？”  
“到时候谁怕还不一定。”源氏抬手揽住麦克雷脖颈，将他拖入一个热切的吻中。

 

哪怕在这么冷的冬天，有些火花还是一擦就燃。  
麦克雷的左手小心的捧着源氏的脸，热烈又温柔的吻着他，右手则直接伸入源氏的双腿之间，食指轻车熟路的在他大腿内侧的暗扣上一按一挑，就将源氏胯间的金属护甲拆了下来。  
往日被护甲保护着的皮肤在接触到空气的时候敏感的一颤，源氏倒吸了一口冷气，倒是给了牛仔更多趁虚而入的空间。麦克雷的舌卷住了源氏的舌，然后恶作剧似的在他的舌尖轻咬一口，源氏的喉中传出一声低沉的呜咽。  
不过很快他的呜咽声就变成了短促的呻吟，麦克雷的中指指尖已经缓缓的推入了源氏的体内，正微微用力在肠壁上划着小圈。源氏的呼吸骤然加速，麦克雷放过了他的唇舌，转而开始在他耳后吹气。  
中指又往里推了一个指节，源氏的闭上眼，颤抖着大口呼吸。  
“放松点，宝贝，放松。”麦克雷舔着源氏的耳郭安慰他，常年吸烟的舌头带着略为粗糙的质感，一遍一遍的扫过不会轻易暴露在空气中的皮肤。  
这种小狗一样的舔舐将湿热的安抚感透过皮肤一点点送进源氏的心里。  
“我没事的，杰西。”他调整好了呼吸，转过头蹭了蹭麦克雷的鼻尖，“你可以快一点。”  
“我不想弄疼你。”麦克雷轻吻着源氏的眼脸，他将食指也插入了源氏体内，紧绷的肠道正在指节的颤动和扩张下逐渐变软。  
“你可买了十个避孕套。”源氏也伸出舌头，灵巧的舌尖飞快舔过麦克雷的下巴，“不抓紧点时间怎么用的完。”  
他一边这么说着一边抬起胯，半挺的阴茎隔着麦克雷的短裤和对方的阴茎摩擦着。  
这下轮到麦克雷倒吸冷气了。  
他在逐渐烧灼起来的神经中攥住了最后一点理智，在缓慢的抽出手指之后，才迫不及待的伸手抓过枕边的一个避孕套咬开包装。而源氏已经先一步替他褪下了短裤，修长的机械手指从麦克雷手中挑过避孕套，替已经胀大发红的阴茎套上。  
麦克雷将源氏的腿向两侧折开，俯下身再次吻住了身下的恋人。  
“疼就和我说。”他在源氏的耳垂上咬了一口，然后挺腰插了进去。  
麦克雷进入的动作一开始很缓慢，只是浅浅的在最外围的肠壁上戳弄。轻轻的抽动几次之后，包裹着他阴茎的甬道终于不再那么紧张了，刚刚双手紧抓着床单的源氏这时抬起上半身，手臂环过麦克雷的肩膀。  
“可以了，再深点。”他小声说。  
麦克雷托起源氏的腰，阴茎就着姿势的改变往里插入了大半。源氏的腿自然而然的就环在了他的腰间，配合着他一下比一下用力的抽送而改变角度。忍者的喉咙中再也压制不住粘稠的呻吟，呼吸也逐渐开始变成了发颤的喘息。  
麦克雷急切的抽插了好几下，整根阴茎大力的摩擦着源氏的肠壁。两人被压抑了半个多月的欲望此时倾巢而出，从交合的部位开始燃烧过整具身躯。源氏的眼神朦胧，似乎已经被这样的抽插撞散了所有理智。而麦克雷则闭上眼高扬头颅，从微张的嘴唇间呼出满足的喘息。  
情欲的野兽被喂饱了一点，麦克雷放缓了出入的速度，开始一浅一深有节奏的顶撞源氏的甬道。  
“亲爱的，舒服吗？”他撑在源氏上方垂下头，娴熟的顶上源氏最敏感的区域。  
源氏浑身一颤，他抬起头，潮湿的嘴唇亲吻上麦克雷的喉结，激得他身上的人也是一阵颤抖。  
“就是刚刚那里，杰西。”他呜咽着说，“再用点力。”  
麦克雷抱起源氏向后靠去，让他直接跨坐在自己的腿上。阴茎顶到了最深的地方，立刻就让源氏紧绷的腰软了下来。他整个人都只能靠在麦克雷的肩膀上，随着牛仔的动作不断起伏，任由快感的潮水将他卷向距离理智最遥远的地方。  
麦克雷不知道源氏是什么时候射出来的，他只感觉到肩膀上传来一阵痛感，应该是源氏在高潮时情不自禁的咬住了他。他的双手也用力握紧了源氏的腰，在甬道的紧缩中大力的抽插了最后几下，然后也酣畅淋漓的射了。

 

他们在床上和睡意挣扎了半天，最后还是没能战胜做爱结束后的疲惫和慵懒。麦克雷用被子把自己和源氏裹在一起，长手长脚缠住比他瘦小一圈的恋人。源氏艰难的从麦克雷的怀抱里伸出一只手，迷迷糊糊的数着枕头边上还完好的包装袋。  
“一个、两个、三个……”声音数到一半就小了下去，然后终于在接近尾声的时候再次大了起来“……八个、九个。杰西，你不行啊。”  
“别闹。”麦克雷伸手将源氏的手臂拉回被子里，“你确定你还有力气来九轮？”  
源氏在他的怀里几乎融化成一滩：“没有。”  
“这不就对了。”麦克雷闭上眼，有一下没一下的蹭着他的鼻子，“咱们有的是机会用完它们的。”  
源氏的声音在睡意中越来越模糊：“那你下次可别再吹牛可以一口气用完十个。”  
麦克雷不服气的哼了一声：“我没吹牛，下次我可以一口气套十个上去。”  
源氏有气无力的踢了他的小腿一脚：“你脑子烧坏了吗？”  
“是啊，是啊，被你烧坏了。”麦克雷说，他怀里的源氏已经打起了小呼噜，牛仔在睡意的侵蚀下满意的笑了笑，然后将恋人往怀里再揽了揽，开始陷入冬日里最让人舒心的安眠中。


End file.
